cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes of the Union
Heroes of the Union is an Aqua team alliance announced a while ago. Since then, it had grown to nearly 100 members and over 500,000 total nation strength before it merged to create Athens. Charter Article I - The Triumvirate The Heroes of the Union is lead by a Triumvirate. The Triumvirate has total legal, executive and legislative authority over the alliance but for those areas where that authority is given to others as specified in the charter. It is the duty of the Triumvirate to protect the Union against all threats, foreign or internal. To fulfil this responsibility, the Triumvirate will appoint ministers to help carry out these duties. Article II - Five ministers of Heroes of the Union Ministers serve at the pleasure of the Triumvirate. # Minister of Defence # Minister of Foreign Affairs # Minister of Finance # Minister of Internal Affairs # Minister of Recruiting Minister of Defence The Minister of Defence is tasked with the organization and command of Heroes of the Union Armed Forces. He is responsible for appointing battalion commanders, organizing efficient fire teams with the commanders, and coordinating all war efforts. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for maintaining healthy relationships with the other alliances of planet Bob. The Foreign Affairs Minister’s other responsibilities include negotiating reparations, organizing embassies, and appointing diplomats. Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance is responsible for maintaining a sound internal banking system. He will organize aid falls and lists, trade circles, banker nations, and inter-alliance tech deals. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for maintaining the sovereignty of Heroes of the Union. His tasked with keeping an accurate list of alliance members and updating the nation identification system. Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for ensuring the continued growth of Heroes of the Union. Along with overseeing recruitment, the Minister is also responsible for ensuring the distribution of recruitment rewards. Article III - Election Procedures Strange women lyin' in ponds distributin' swords is no basis for a system of government. Article III ensures fair and democratic elections Triumvirate The first Triumvirate of Heroes of the Union, appointed by the Aquatic Council, will remain in office for approximately 120 days. Their terms will be recognized as fully served 120days after May 1, 2008 at 11:59 PM, August 31, 2008. Five days before the conclusion of their terms, elections will be held to determine their replacements. Any member in good standing may submit a request to be on the ballot. Polls will remain open for 72 hours with the top 3 candidates being elected to serve as the new Triumvirate for a period of 4 months (120days). Triumvirate Interims If a Triumvir is unable to finish their term, they may nominate an interim to take their place. The remaining Triumvirs, will select a replacement and are encouraged, but not required, to consider the outgoing Triumvir’s nominee. Ministers Minister positions will be open for applicants immediately following the election of the Triumvirate. Applicants for positions will have 72 hours to fill out an application for the position in which they wish to serve. Following the submission of all applications, candidates will be reviewed by the Triumvirate and selected. Article IV - Removal from Office Impeachment Impeachment of a Triumvir is reserved for the most egregious of offences. To be considered for impeachment, it must be shown a Triumvir has caused serious damage to the reputation or strength of Heroes of the Union through unforgivable ignorance or gross malicious intent. a. A Triumvir, a minister, or a petition signed by 10% of alliance membership is required to nominate a Triumvir for impeachment. b. Once nominated, a trial will take place and a vote will be held by the ministers and the 2 remaining Triumvirs. Each gets one vote towards conviction or acquittal. . c. A total of 5 votes in favor of impeachment are necessary to remove a Triumvir. d. The two remaining Triumvirs will then select a suitable candidate to serve as an interim replacement. Minister Removal If the Triumvirate feels a minister has failed in their duties, they may remove him from power with a unanimous vote. The position will be open for applications for 72 hours from removal from office. During the 72 hours, the Triumvirate will maintain the duties of the particular minister’s office. Following the submission of all applications, candidates will be reviewed by the Triumvirate and a new minister will be selected. Minister Activity Requirement Ministers need to be active everyday, and must give notice of any absence, and Ministers who fail to check in for 72 Hours (3days) will be considered Inactive and set for replacement. Article V - Membership Nations must recognize that membership is a privilege, not a right. All members are expected to conduct themselves with dignity when communicating with any members of another alliance. All members are expected to be loyal, especially during times of war. Nations surrendering without military approval or deserting during times of war are guilty of treason and may be subject to further action. Members who wish to leave during peace time and remain in good standing with HotU will be required to inform the alliance of their decision prior to leaving. Article VI - Membership Rights All members are entitled to a trial by jury. They will be given, to the best of the alliance's abilities, an unbiased and fair trial. The constituents of the jury will be the triumvirate and the ministerial head positions. Effectively this jury will also act as judge. A conviction is called when a 6/8 majority requirement is met. The trial will be held no sooner than one day after the alleged offence was made and may be held no later than seven days after the offence was made so as to ensure a level and speedy response to any disruption that prohibits the regular functioning of the alliance. Each member is entitled to voice their opinion on any matter without fear of any condemnation or reprisal from the alliance authorities. They possess the right to free speech so long as it does not disrupt the normal functioning of the alliance. Free speech must be directed in a respectful and mannerly way within reason as regards each conversation's particular subject matter. Each member is entitled to safety and protection and an existence within the alliance such that they may not feel threatened or obstructed in normal growth or functioning. Each member must fulfil all responsibilities given to them by the alliance in order for these rights to be valid and allowed them. Article VII - Becoming a Hero To be considered: # Applicants cannot be involved in any wars. # Applicants cannot be a member or an applicant of another alliance. # Applicants cannot be an enemy of any other alliance. # Applicants must read the Charter and agree to abide by its rules. To become a member you must answer me these questions three. # WHAT....is your name? ## Ruler Name ## Nation Name/Link ## Nation Strength # WHAT....is your quest? ## Why are you joining Heroes of the Union? # WHAT....is your favourite colour? ## Hint: Aqua ## If you have not done so already, when will you switch to Aqua? ## (if necessary) Why do you wish to remain a member of a lesser color? ### Requests will be considered on a case by case basis. Article VIII - Tech Raiding Heroes of the Union does not encourage tech raiding, but recognizes member’s rights to rule their nations as they see fit. To maintain good standing with HotU, any member nation that decides to tech raid must follow these guidelines # Target nations must be unaligned. (Alliance affiliation = None) # Target nations may not be part of an alliance or an applicant to an alliance. (Alliance = AA with 3 or more members) # HotU members, who choose to raid, will receive no alliance aid if the raid goes bad. They may, however, request assistance from friend nations within the alliance. # Poor Form violations will be dealt with swiftly and severely ## Raids are a one-on-one venture. Ganging up on a nation is considered poor form. ### Only permissible if the raid turns into a two-on-one battle against the raiding HotU nation. If a member chooses to assist the raider, they may declare on the original raid target as well as the second nation. ## Extortion of a target is tasteless and shows poor form. ## To declaring peace and then re-declare war shows poor form # Reparations ## Nations with an AA of None will never receive reps from HotU. ## Nations in an alliance that are wrongfully attacked will receive at least 120% reparations. # Any violation of these rules can and will lead to disciplinary action up to, and including, expulsion and being declared rogue. Article IX - N00ks and Such Heroes of the Union believes nuclear weapons are a necessary deterrent and support ownership of such weapons. HotU does not allow first strike use of our nuclear arsenal without unanimous Triumvirate approval. Any pre-emptive nuclear strikes against a HotU nation will not be tolerated and will be met in kind with a swift nuclear response. Article X - Spies Spying is an act of war and should be regarded as such by all members. Spying on another nation is forbidden, except during times of war. Any spy attacks on a member of HotU will be received as an act of war. Article XI - Amendments to the Charter Amendments to the charter maybe approved by a 6/8 vote from the triumvirate and ministerial positions. Amendments require unanimous Triumvirate approval (3/3) and a majority of ministers to be approved (3/5). All sovereign nations possess the right to openly suggest an amendment, but no appeal will be heard unless it is formerly represented by one of the five ministerial positions or one of the three triumvirs. A formal convention to vote on the matter will be held no later than nine days after the appeal is announced and formerly presented by one of said positions. Article XII - Votes During those votes that are open to all high government, not just Triumvirate, all votes must be won by a majority. Except for emergency circumstances, all eligible voters must cast votes. In the event a catastrophic event occurs, normal voting is suspended and replaced with a 100% vote by any available high government. History Early History Relevant Links *Announcement of Existence War with Elysium Work in progress. Relevant Links *Elysium Declaration of War *TORN and Valhalla support Elysium *Elysium surrender terms *Announcement Treaties A full, up to date list can be found here Treaties of Amity * The Revolution * * Element * Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaties * LOST Mutual Defence Pacts * None Mutual Defence optional Aggression Pacts * Mushroom Kingdom * Mutual Aggression and Defence Pacts Protectorates * None Contact Information Forums IRC: #unionheroes on Coldfront Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Heroes of the Union